Cyanide saliva
by MonsterBasher
Summary: Just a random collections of crappy ferngully drabbles and/or oneshots I've done.  Warning; there might be OOCness, and I may do something with an oc or such in the future.
1. Chapter 1

haha I apologize if this is highly OOC. I know in the book he pretty much hates everybody, but..I guess I'm going by two of his comments in the film. Anyway, this is pretty old and I figured I'd upload it since it's been sitting around my computer forever. It's also ridiculously short, I know! I'm horrendously lazy. I have a probably OOC old Crysta drabble sitting around to upload too that's a bit longer, but blah. If I can ever think of anything new to write for Ferngully, I'll try to make the oneshots a bit longer then.

* * *

><p>The nature of his relationship with humans was complex. Hexxus hated and loved them simultaneously, the feelings he was more inclined toward requiring a careful amount of thought.<p>

Humans thrived despite and resisted disaster. Humans were living, breathing beings- just as much a target of his disdain for all life as any other creature in this world. But, they were also capable of incredible feats of destruction. The smarter humans got, the more dangerous they became. The ways they contrived means of destroying themselves, others, and the planet were admirable. Their touch was nearly as devastating as his own.

Weapons of mass destruction, unleashing deliciously high amounts of lethal radiation. Machines, factories, and entire cities spewing noxious fumes into the air- some able to damage sweet mother nature herself!

Mmm, yes, humans were _fun_ creatures. They weren't boring, not like the others. Some of them even seemed to thrive on destruction, much like himself. And, they were entirely indifferent to Ferngully's very existence. What would they care if it died? They would destroy it themselves, if the urge struck. Humans would rip out all those disgusting trees and flowers, destroy all those worthless little rodents, and leave cold, lifeless concrete, buildings, and best of all..._machines_.

Hexxus smiled.  
><em>Humans<em>. Such despicable, conniving, vicious, greedy little things. Perhaps Hexxus did like humans more than he loathed them. He supposed they weren't so bad.

Besides, no creature's suffering proved quite as entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2

and here, have more potential ooc! This one is a little weird. My ridiculous train of thought was along the lines of...well, if you're on a fault line that suddenly goes silent for a while the energy generally builds up and explodes with ten times the force. I guess I wanted to toy around with the idea that as the spirit of destruction, Hexxus has some control over natural disasters as well, and that if he were trapped in a tree for a long time things would build up and go all out of whack, whereas when Hexxus was out he liked causing destruction so much that they were 'lesser' attempts than if everything built up?

lol i don't know, this was at least a year or two ago, I'm not sure what I was thinking, so feel free to lulz at my ridiculous logic.

* * *

><p>Crysta was silent and contemplative. Her eyes locked on a large, unusual tree; one that stood out from all the others dotting the entirety of Mt Warning's rainforests. It was here that, so many decades ago, Hexxus had been locked away once more. For good, the naive fairy had once believed.<p>

But Crysta was wiser now. More mature, more in tune with the same understanding of the natural order that had made Magi Lune so sought after. And, it was because of this understanding she was here grappling with an incredibly difficult choice.

"It doesn't seem right," she mused to herself. "He _will _kill."

There was little doubt. Destruction was what Hexxus lived for, it was his sole purpose. At one time, Crysta had found him entirely unnecessary in the order of the world, but she had been wrong. There was a balance to maintain, a very fine line that only humans dared cross.

Destruction ruined life, of course, but it also paved the way for new growth. Hexxus would always be confined to his ironic fate; actively seeking to end life- while in the end promoting it in ways. He would escape at some point in time, Crysta knew. It had to be.

The question was...Would she release him, or confine him to this prison until he escaped himself or through outside help? Decisions, Decisions. Crysta bit her lower lip, a nervous habit.

If she released him then plants, animals, people, they would die. If she did not release him, the destructive energies of nature would build and build in their masters absence. Storing away so much raw energy that once Hexxus finally escaped enough to resume his mastery over them, the balance would shift in his favor. If she kept him in this tree for too long, then he would _massacre_.

To release Hexxus was to save hundreds, if not thousands...But at what price? By steering others to an untimely death. No matter what she did, death was inevitable- and even the tiniest of saplings was important to Crysta. Aiding destruction in any way was terrible- an ironic fate of hers, of all who would follow in her position. Creation and Destruction were, unfortunately, inseparable. This world could not maintain any balance without both.

"..I'm sorry."  
>Early condolences for what Crysta knew had to come. Something she didn't like about the balance; something Magi Lune had understood and tried to get her more serious about understanding where she had gone wrong.<p>

Crysta had no choice. She had to release Hexxus.


End file.
